


Business

by KnuxadowManiac



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, blowjob, dubcon, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnuxadowManiac/pseuds/KnuxadowManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado doesn't have the necessary money to pay for the information Orihara Izaya got him; so what will the informant have him do instead as payment? Seems like little Mikado-chan has no other choice but to put up a 'show' for the sly raven...That's what you get for doing business with the devil! Rated M for Yaoi and sexual themes. PWP and dirty smut - you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few words of warning: this is smut, not fluff. this is a little bit dirtier than the other smut i'ver written so far. might contain dub-con (but when is something ever truly consentual when izaya is involved? he could always have tricked you into it :P)

„No."

Mikado's eyes widened as the he heard the Informant utter this simple word.

"What do you mean 'No'..? It's still not enough money..? B-but…I-I need this Information!"

In his panic, the teenage boy forgot all principles of bargaining with ikebukuro's most feared and most famous Information Dealer: stay calm, always bid less than you actually have to offer. And NEVER. EVER. let the man know how much you were dependent on getting the information. He just broke all of those rules at once, but his time was running out, and he did all that was in his power to gather as much money as possible; and it was quite the fair amount, at least Mikado had thought so. Was this information really so valuable?

The handsome raven just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against his desk, a casual expression on his features, the slight glint of mischief in the man's auburn eyes slipped past the worried boy, who was currently biting down on his bottom lip, going through all options he still had left. To be truthful: he had none.

Orihara Izaya flashed him a kind smile, then turned his back on the boy and started to flip through some papers on his desk with an air of boredom, waving the teen off.

"If that's all Mikado-kun…I think you know the way out…"

Suddenly, the raven was yanked down at the collar by the young dollars leader and found himself confronted with the biggest, most beautiful blue orbs; filled with sternness and sincerity.

"P-please, Orihara-san…I really need this Information…"

Izaya was slightly taken aback for a moment by the teen's actions, but soon his usual smile reappeared on his features. Without a word, he handed the boy a simple file.

The teen took it with shaky hands, looking up at the raven in disbelief.

Izaya just smirked down at him, then he turned to the huge window front, glancing into the outside sky, stained a sickish, artificial orange…a sunset above the big city of Tokyo.

"I believe this should be all it takes to turn the negotiations to your advantage."

Mikado didn't know what to say. This was Orihara Izaya. Why should he do him a favour? Could it be that the Informant actually had a nice side to him?

"O-Orihara-san…"

The raven turned back to facing the teen, silencing him with a finger over the boy's lips.

" _As soon as the matter is cleared_ , you return here, so we can discuss your…Payment. Understood?"

The boy nodded, then he dashed off. At the door he stopped for a second.

"T-Thank you…", he mumbled, then he closed the door behind him.

Izaya calmly sat down on his chair, folding his hands and looking out of the window. The Informant started to chuckle, first quietly, then louder; until he was laughing maniacally, spinning his chair.

He got up and skipped to the window, watching the teen hurry through the crowded streets, grinning.

"No need to thank me."

The man's maniacal laughter filled the room.

-xxx-

"A-ano…Orihara-san..? W-why are we here..?"

The teen looked around anxiously around the raven's spacious bedroom; it had a huge window front just like the office below through which one had a beautiful on the bright-lit city at night. There wasn't much furniture except for one large double bed and one chair, positioned in the middle of the room, facing the bed.

The raven stepped to the teen from behind and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, whispering in his ear.

" _For your payment~_ "

Mikado shuddered, but didn't protest. Trembling slightly, he turned to face the informant.

"W-what..do you want me to do..?"

The raven smirked. "Entertain me~."

The teen blinked at the older male in confusion, but Izaya just chuckled and motioned the boy to sit down on the bed, while stepping to a drawer, apparently searching for something. Grinning as he found what he had been searching for, he pulled out a plain white box and stepped to the boy. Mikado was eyeing the box curiously, but didn't dare to ask about its content. Izaya handed him the box with a smirk. "This is for you."

With trembling hands, Mikado slowly opened the box. His eyes widened and he almost dropped it at seeing what it contained: a bright pink vibrator dildo.

Blushing furiously, the teen closed the box again quickly, putting it aside.

"O-orihara-san..! I-I…you can't expect me to-..!"

Smiling calmly, the raven sat down on the single chair, crossing his legs over and watching Mikado smirking.

"But Mikado-kun…You're highly indebted to me. Of course I expect you to do this. This is your payment after all. I believe you know what is to happen, if you don't do exactly as I want, ne?"

He winked playfully, but his gaze made shivers go down the teen's spine.

Mikado gulped.

"Y-yes…I will do as you say, Orihara-san…"

Izaya grinned. "That's a good boy. Be sure to put up a show for me, Mikado-kun~"

Blushing a deep red, Mikado kneeled down on the bed, facing the Informant who was watching him quietly and slipped off his uniform jacket slowly and undid his tie, letting it fall on the bed. Trying not to focus either on the raven's burning gaze on him or on his reflection in the huge window front, he cast his eyes down, blushing an even darker shade and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing more of his creamy white chest with every button he undid. Slowly slipping it off his shoulders, he discarded it like the other pieces of clothing. He tried to imagine he would be alone in his small run-down apartment, as he lied down on his back, remembering everything his best friend had told him about…pleasuring oneself. Squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, he started by running his hands slowly over his own exposed chest. His hands slid to his nipples, which were already half-erect from the cold air and started curiously circling his fingertips over the hardening nubs, giving a quiet startled gasp at the strange feeling the action caused. Slowly, he felt himself relax and a warm, alien feeling started building up in the pit of his stomach as he teased the now fully hard buds by rubbing them and rolling them between his fingers, occasionally giving one a pinch. His back arched at the pleasure it earned him and he had to bite his lower lip in order to fight down a moan; while one hand continued to rub his nipple, the other slid down further, fingers sliding slowly over the smooth flesh of his flat stomach, feeling his muscles flinch slightly under his own touch in nervousness as he reached further and further southwards, eventually reaching his belt. Unbuckling it, he slowly opened the uniform trousers button and zipper; feeling his hand tremble slightly. Lifting his hips to slip down his pants, he kicked them away. Gathering all his courage, he slowly slid his fingers past the elastic waistband of his boxers, feeling the small trail of pubic hair guide to his member. Trembling fingers carefully grasped a hold of his own length, something he barely ever did, because it was just too embarrassing, even though Kida always said it was completely natural to do this. And now he was here and did  _it_  in front of another person..! And not just anyone, no; in front of the person his best friend told him to stay away from; and yet he came here to get this information! If he just listened to Kida, he wouldn't be lying here, stroking his own member with shaking hands while Orihara Izaya was watching him! As he remembered where he was, an image of the raven haired informant sitting in his chair and watching him pleasure himself flashed through his mind and let the blood rush to his cheeks and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly feeling the man's gaze on him. Strangely for the teen, his length twitched at the thought, getting harder with every stroke, aching to be touched further. Mikado whimpered in shame and embarrassment.

"Take off your underwear too.", came a calm instruction.

Trembling, he followed the order and slipped his boxers slowly off his slim hips too and discarded them, gasping slightly when he felt the cold air meet his heated erection.

"Sit up.", the raven ordered, the mirth clearly audible in his voice

Propping himself up on one arm and then pushing up, the teen sat up slowly, avoiding looking at his observer while he proceeded to stroke his length with his hand, trying to fight down any noises that wanted to slip from his mouth.

"Suck on your fingers."

Slowly, he put three fingers of his other hand to his mouth, running his tongue sensually over them before taking them in and started to suck at them, coating the digits thoroughly in salvia. Of course the teen was innocent and inexperienced, but even he could guess what was to happen next and he couldn't help getting scared.

"Tease your entrance with them, then put one finger in."

As he thought. He had heard about the procedure of anal sex very detailed from Kanra-san over the Internet; the hyperactive female seemed to be just as indecent as Kida, pushing every detail on him and even urging him to try it out himself. Of course Mikado never reacted to that, but it got him curious at least. But now that he actually had to do it, he wasn't really sure whether he was ready for it, nervousness making his hands tremble even more. Face reddening in embarrassment, he slowly withdrew his salvia-coated fingers from his mouth and guided them to his butt; hand trembling slightly as he slipped the slick fingers between his ass cheeks and circled them around his entrance, gasping slightly at the strange feeling. It felt so wrong to be touching himself _there…_ and he felt so  _dirty_  doing it...Bending over slightly to give himself better access, he hesitantly slipped his index finger in to the first knuckle. He whimpered softly at the intrusion, trying to ignore the strange sensation it caused. He had to go slow with slipping the finger in fully, since it was his first time, but he tried not to think about it. From time to time, he caught himself glance up at the Informants calm form sitting in the chair and watching him; and everytime, he could feel a his face heat up and a strange coiling in his stomach, spreading down to his groin. By the time his index finger was in to the hilt, he was trembling violently, cheeks flushed dark and bottom lip swollen from biting down on it.

"Look at me, Mikado-kun.", he heard the informant order slyly, but his voice seemed a bit darker and huskier then before.

Whimpering in embarrassment, Mikado lifted his clouded gaze up to his spectator, who was watching him intensely. The teen could feel the taller male's eyes on his naked body and he felt so exposed, so mortified…but also strangely turned on.

"My, my…~ Aren't we a little slut, my dear Mikado-kun~", the raven hummed self-satisfied. "Continue. But you're not allowed to look away."

Mikado hissed quietly when he stretched his virgin entrance further to slip in yet another salvia-coated digit, trying to ignore the alien feeling that had started to spread in his stomach; but the further he inched the appendages into himself, the more his head spun and the hotter he got. He just wished the daze he was currently in would make him feel numb to the sensations, but strangely he felt everything so clearly:

The soft satin sheets of the informant's bed he rested his cheek on, how his knees dug into the mattress as he kneeled with his rear stuck up while he was burying his fingers in himself…he felt the friction as he pushed hard into his soft inner walls, the slight burning due to the lack of lubrication, because salvia just wasn't enough…

The air wasn't really cold, but cool enough to make him shiver as it hit his heated skin, reminding him once again of the fact that he was completely naked, and he just wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was alone, but he was forced to lock eyes with this devil in human disguise that was currently his voyeur…

Mikado took a deep and shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat, giving his trembling body some time to adjust to the new intrusion, before nudging a third finger into himself…

Just how was he gonna make this fit?! It was just too much, 2 fingers alone made him feel so… _full_ …

But there was still this pink, vulgar monstrosity waiting, currently lying innocently on the bed, its vibrant color contrasting with the dark shade of the sheets; conveniently lying directly in front of his face. The teen caught himself glimpsing to the device from time to time, causing the pink tint adorning his features to intensify as his eyes wandered over the plastic-sculpted copy of a male organ.

" _I-it's not gonna fit…_ ", the teen accidently whispered his though out aloud.

A cheerful laugh made him glimpse up to the male in front of him.

"You're really precious, Mikado-kun…~ I guess you have no other option but to  _try.._ ~", the raven almost purred, hungry eyes devouring the image of the nervous and mortified teen.

The embarrassment made tears well up in the boy's ocean blue eyes, but once again this strange arousal struck his body and made his throbbing erection twitch from neglect.

Forcing back his tears and swallowing down his hurt pride, Mikado forced the third finger into himself, unable to suppress the pained whimper from passing his bite-swollen lips. The pain and burning got more eminent with the additional finger, his whole backside felt sore and a faint pain shot up to his spine, but he clenched his teeth and pressed harder into himself. Deciding that shame had no more say in his situation, he reached between his legs with his other hand and grasped his aching erection once again, continuing to pump himself; ignoring how this new position pressed his head harder into the mattress and he had to turn his neck uncomfortably to keep eye contact with the raven haired maniac; but he simply needed the distraction to ignore the pain in his backside.

God, those crimson eyes kept staring so deep into him; he felt exposed on a whole new level and his body heated up again; the pleasure he got from circling the sensitive head of his throbbing erection over-powered the faint pain in his backside, and now the fingers were fully sheathed inside of him and it actually felt  _good_ …

So Mikado tried retracting them a little and pushed them back in, and what was that-?!

"Aahhn…hnn…!"

Mikado couldn't stop the noise from escaping his mouth, inwardly cursing himself at how lewd he currently sounded. The teen didn't know why, but the action just now, though feeling weird at first, hinted at an even greater pleasure than he could get from just stroking himself, and he felt his walls clench slightly around his digits and his entrance twitch; his body was urging him to repeat the action just now…

Mikado pulled the fingers back until they were almost out, then he slammed them back in as hard as could and-  _oh!_

The teens eyes fluttered shut as a loud moan escaped his lips, shivers running up his spine at the strange pleasurable sensation.

A low chuckle made the young dollar's force his eyes back open, just to be met with a slyly smirking Informant.

"Do you like fucking yourself, Mikado-kun~?", the elder snickered, perverted grin on his features as his eyes ravaged the image in front of him:

The teen looked simply  _delicious_  like that, sprawled on the raven's bed on his knees with his cute butt up in the air, giving the Informant of beautiful view of the marvelous creamy white skin of his back; cheek pressed into the mattress so he had to glance up to meet the other male's gaze, the teen's rain colored eyes were now dark with lust and clouded over by the pleasure he craved but was still being denied; the adorable pink blush that spread over the young gang leader's cheeks and nose and even reached up to his ear tips, the dark bangs were sticking to his now sweat damp forehead and the quivering lips practically begged to be kissed…

But for now, he would only watch, letting the inexperienced highschooler put up a show in front of him…

Izaya couldn't wait to see the teen's face when he would slowly push the device into himself, which was so much bigger than the boy's fingers…Oh yes…

"I think it's about time you put  _that_  to use, don't you think~?", the raven grinned, pointing with his eyes to the vibrator device in front of the teen.

Mikado gulped nervously as he once again eyed the dildo. Izaya just smirked mischievously.

"I'm so sorry I have no lube for you, Mikado- _chan_ ~ I guess you have no other choice but to do that yourself…", the elder sneered devilishly, but his voice was already hoarse with lust.

Defiantly at first, Mikado retracted the fingers from within himself, whimpering slightly at the loss; slowly he first pushed himself up on his forearms, then sat up on his knees; squirming uncomfortably at the way his naked body was now completely exposed to the others heated stare.

With trembling hands, he hesitantly grasped the vibrator device; curiously, he ran his fingers over it before slowly guiding it to his mouth, pink tongue darting out to meet the dildo's tip. A rustling noise directed his attention back to his spectator, just to see that Izaya had freed his erection from the confinement of his trousers and was now stroking the hard rod lazily.

Mikado hadn't even realized he was gaping as he stared at the man's length until the raven's chuckle shook him out of his awe.

"Like what you see~?", the Informant hummed deviously.

The teen flushed an even darker shade of red and swallowed nervously as he tried to refocus his attention to the task at hand, but it proved harder than expected.

_H-he's so…_ _**big** _ _…_

Mikado tried to get the image out of his head as he closed his lips over the head of the artificial penis and suckled lightly before shoving it deeper in his wet cavern, while flicking his tongue around the pink plastic in an attempt to get it as slick as possible.

Just as he got used to the foreign object in his mouth, his attention would drift back to Izaya, eyes magically drawn to the man's crotch and thoughts started flooding his mind, how it would be to suck  _that_  instead of the comparably smaller plastic replica in his mouth…

Whimpering in shame and embarrassment, he tried to avert his eyes; but of course it didn't go unnoticed by the elder.

"Ah-ah, Mikado-kun~ You're not allowed to look away~"

In an attempt to keep himself from staring at the taller male's erection, he instead tried to focus on the raven's face; but the other's auburn-red gaze immediately met his, locking eyes with him and making the whole situation feel even more intimate. Mikado felt some salvia drip from the corner of his mouth and he knew he must look like a mess by now; nervousness and arousal speeding up his breath and heart pace, making his head spin and stomach flutter strangely.

He felt so  _lewd_  and  _dirty_  doing this, so utterly mortified, having to degrade himself in such a way, while the other man was simply watching him calmly…! His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he slowly withdrew the dildo from his mouth, feeling his own salvia drip down his chin and wrist; tears welled up in his eyes at the humiliation as he saw his own reflection in the dark window front as he ever so slowly and with trembling hand guided the device behind him.

Mikado felt the raven's crimson eyes practically devour him as the man watched him bend over slightly. The informant licked his lips when the teen brought his other hand to his behind too, spreading his ass cheeks so he could press the dildo against his twitching entrance.

A shiver crept up the brunette's spine when he pushed the head slowly into himself, it was so cold and slick and  _hard_ …

Agonizingly slow, he managed to push the tip past the first ring of muscles, feeling himself twitch and clench around the foreign object, making it hard to push further. He needed to relax, breathe calmly.

His stomach didn't stop churning nervously and there was this alien feeling pooling deep down in his guts and spreading to his crotch. He was so warm, it was hot, his whole body was hot, it was burning up…

His breath came in short, ragged pants from his quivering, slightly parted lips, as he inched the device centimeter after centimeter into himself; his insides were burning and pressing the dildo in stung and hurt and he felt so goddamn  _full_..!

"Ahhh..nghh…", the teen whimpered.

It felt strange, he wanted to stop; but at the same time he knew that he wouldn't be able to, even if he was allowed to; because his body was aching from denied pleasure, and the deeper the device pressed into him, the stronger got the strange sensation in his stomach. Mikado could feel his arousal twitch in neglect despite of the pain, and now there were only a few inches left…

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain, he slammed the dildo in hard, gasping loudly as it was finally fully buried inside of him.

Never before the teen had felt so filled, so sore, his inside and backside burned painfully; but the new intrusion was so… _distracting_ …

The trembling teen had to put his hands back on the mattress in order to prevent falling over; now on all fours he shyly glanced up to Izaya; because of the order or to receive reassurance the boy himself wasn't sure.

The raven's mouth curled up in a pleased smirk when he met the teen's clouded azure orbs, which seemed to practically ask:

" _Did I do right..?"_

Grinning, he beckoned the flustered and disheveled teen to come closer. The boy quickly complied and shakily crawled to the sitting raven, wincing as the device in his ass pressed just a bit deeper with every movement, until he kneeled directly in front of Izaya.

The raven pulled the teen up, so that his upper body was resting on the others lap. Mikado gave a startled yelp and blushed deep red when the other's hard erection slid against his chest in the progress. Izaya simply reached down between the brunette's legs and started adjusting the vibrators position, pushing it deeper and more upwards until a loud outcry from the boy informed him that he found the smaller male's prostate.

"AHHHNN..!"

Grinning deviously as he shoved the dazed teen off his lap and back between his legs.

Just as Mikado recovered from the huge pleasure shock his body just received, he found himself facing the Informant's straining erection.

Flushing various different shades of pink, the teen nervously glanced up to the smirking elder, whose crimson orbs were gleaming with lust. Almost tenderly, the raven ran a hand through the young dollars leader spiky dark locks.

Izaya hoarse whisper sounded almost like a purr as he spoke to the teen:

"Do well, and you will get a… _reward~"_

At that, the Informant held up a small seemingly inconspicuous remote, the same pink color as the vibrator device. To prove his words, the man pushed a button on the remote, grinning pleased at the way the teen collapsed into his lap gasping as the vibrations shot up his insides and stimulated his prostate.

"Aahhhh…! Nghh…O-Oriharaaahh..s-saahnn…"

Shivering hard, Mikado tried his best to still the moans that slipped from his mouth, but the pleasure was simply  _too much_ …the teen saw stars before his eyes, and the heat in his body got worse and there was this pulling sensation in his stomach and his erection almost hurt, he needed release…!

And then suddenly it was over. As abrupt as the sensation had started, it stopped; causing the teen to groan at the loss.

The hand in his hair pulled at his strands, forcing the smaller male to lift his head again.

Grinning, the raven-haired Informant pushed the boy's head into his groin, so that the man's erection was pressing against the highschool student's face, the tip poking the teen's cheek.

"I think you know what you have to do~…Mikado- _chan_ ~"

Blushing deep red, Mikado swallowed hard as he once again eyed the man's erection, this time from up close. He could see every vein on the straining flesh and he could smell the raven's musky scent; curiously, his fingers touched the erect length; it was really hot. Slowly, he closed his hands around the erection. A shiver ran up his spine at the man's  _hardness_ …For a second the teen found himself wondering, what it would be like to have Izaya's erection up his ass, so  _big_ , and  _hot_  and  _ **hard**_ …

Blood rushing to his face in embarrassment, the teen quickly shook his head to get the thought out of his mind and instead tried to focus on his task.

Slowly but steadily, he ran his hands up and down the hard flesh, pumping from base to tip, from tip to base, eventually adding pressure as he stroked the erection.

Mikado had to quickly bite his lip to not moan when he felt the vibrations against his inside start once again, making his head spin and his insides feel like jelly. Squeezing one eye shut, the teen tried to shut out the pleasure and instead focus on what he had to do…but it was so distracting…

Body shaking slightly, the teen tightened his grasp on the man's hard rod once again and brought his face closer. Slowly and nervously, with his heart racing in his chest, Mikado opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, closing both eyes when the tip of his tongue finally met the heated flesh of the erection. The Informants taste started to flood his mouth when he first ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of the length; it was a mixture of spiciness and musk, also something bitter and slightly salty with a faint hint of cinnamon and something that specifically reminded him of the Informant. He repeated the action by pressing the flat of his tongue against the raven's member and dragging it slowly along the flesh from base to tip, flicking his tongue when he reached the sensitive head, circling around it a few times. The teen couldn't help but feel pleased when he felt the grip on his hair tighten slightly and he heard the elder breathe in sharply. Getting bolder, he pressed his lips against the tip and suckled ever so slightly, before slowly engulfing the whole head in his mouth, while closing his lips tightly around the erection.

Mikado was forced to moan against the length in his mouth, when the vibrations in his backside suddenly were turned on a higher level, rubbing against his prostate in a way that made the teen's eyes roll back and whimper against the hard flesh in his mouth, as salvia slowly dripped from the dollar's leader's mouth down the Informant's erection.

"Mmmhhn….nnghh…..hhnnn…!"

"You like that, Mikado-chan~?", the informant purred, running his hand through the teen's dark hair before pushing the dollar's leader further down on his erection, causing him to gag as he was forced to swallow more of the man's length.

Desperately Mikado tried to calm his gag reflex, pressing his tongue against the underside of the raven's member to prevent his teeth from scraping the sensitive flesh; because the brunette knew, it that would happen he would be punished hard, and he was sure he didn't want that. The elder's forceful action made salvia drip from the teen's mouth and run down the raven's erection in small rivers, making the whole thing even messier than it already was. To cover up for the fact that Mikado was unable to fit the whole of Izaya's cock into his small mouth, the teen quickly grasped the erection's base with his base and started pumping whatever he could not fit in his mouth, the salvia serving as lubricant. Mikado was trying the best he could as he bobbed his head down on the Informant's length, switching between deep-throating in an attempt to fit as much in his mouth as possible and sucking hard on the tip, hollowing his cheeks and pumping the rest of the cock with his hands meanwhile.

Mikado knew he was probably doing horrible, after all it was the first blowjob he ever gave plus the vibrator in his ass and his own aching, neglected arousal worked efficiently to distract him; but eventually, he would get used to it, falling into a steady rhythm of licking, sucking and pumping, the raven's hand in his hair guiding his head to help him. Being so focused on his task, the teen didn't hear the change in the noises the Informant was making, until suddenly he heard Izaya give a deep groan and shiver slightly under his ministrations. The sound made a shudder run through the teen's body and shot directly to the boy's groin. Eager to bring forth more reactions from the Informant, Mikado started picking up his pace with bobbing his head and started sucking harder, a strange satisfaction settling in the dollars leader's stomach when he felt the grip on his hair tighten slightly and the elder's breath get more ragged. Just as he started to enjoy the little control he had earned on the taller male, he felt the device in his backside shoot to a level that made the teen squirm and writhe in pleasure, moaning and whimpering loudly, but the noises were muffled by the raven's erection in the teen's mouth.

"Mmggghh…gggaahhnnn…mmhnn…-!"

The brunette's insides were churning, his head was spinning and his vision started getting white; the boy's arousal hurt and strained, and he was so  _close_ …!

The teen's moan's vibrated against the raven's arousal, and with a sharp breath, the raven gripped the boy's hair harder and started  _thrusting_  into the smaller male's wet cavern, ignoring the way the teen gagged and dug his fingers into the man's thighs.

Mikado felt himself approaching his climax rapidly, and the hand in his hair now pulled painfully hard and the man's hard cock abused his mouth, hitting hard against the back of his throat, making the teen gag and feel as if he was about to throw up…

At the same time, the vibration in his insides got so intense it almost hurt, the clenching of the teen's inner walls causing the dildo to pierce his prostate hard; in a desperate attempt to get some friction on his neglected, aching arousal the teen bucked his hips, grinding against the raven's leg; it wasn't much but it felt so  _gooodd_ , and he got closer and closer; vision turning white, the teen started to see white as his whole body shook and bucked when the violent orgasm rushed through his body, making the blood pulsate hard in his veins and his head spin as his semen spurt from his member in white sticky ribbons…

Through the daze of his orgasm, the teen felt his neck, jaw and mouth hurt painfully as the Informant's cock was suddenly forced deep down his throat; Mikado heard the raven give a deep groan as he released his seed inside of the teen's wet cavern; gagging and coughing as the thick seed filled his mouth he tried to withdraw his head, but was forced to swallow most of the salty-bitter liquid, the rest landed on his face; thick droplets of semen slowly dripped down his cheeks and forehead, some of it got in his eye. It stung and burned and caused tears to well up in his eye; his throat hurt awfully and a mixture of cum and salvia dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Mikado felt utterly mortified and humiliated, but also still dazed from his orgasm, body worn out and strangely tired. The teen was only snapped out of his daze by a white flash and a clicking noise; blinking in confusion, he saw the raven smirk down on him with a camera in his hand. Panicked and embarrassed, the teen tried to snatch the camera out of the Informant's hand, but the sly raven just held it out of the boy's reach, skipping out of the chair, snickering mischievously.

"It's no use, Mikado-chan~ I got it all taped on video, too. And I must say, you did great…it would be a shame to just keep it to myself~ I wonder if Kida-kun would be interested in a copy~?"

Mikado just stared at the raven haired maniac in disbelief, body shaking slightly.

"Y-you can't do that…!", the teen stuttered in despair.

The grin on the Informant's face widened.

"Is that so, Mikado-chan~? I believe I  _can_. And now smile for the camera~!"

Izaya chuckled slightly maniacally as he caught the teen's cum-soiled dumbstruck expression on camera.

*CLICK*

This is gonna be his new screensaver.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gawd...that was awkward. Writing this, I mean. About the first quarter of it is about 6 months old, the rest is new...even though I tried my best to rewrite some parts of the old bit, I still hope it's not too obvious ^^'
> 
> Anyways, sorry there was no real lemon in it; initially it was only planned that Izaya was watching, but then I couldn't imagine izaya simply jerking himself off to it, so I had mikado give him a blowjob instead :P
> 
> I hope you still liked it, even though I can't really write right now (cause all my sentences turn out kind of awkward..hehe...)
> 
> Tell me what you think of it!
> 
> Yours faithfully, KnuxadowManiac~ :3


End file.
